


Dia Has Seen It All

by Geeko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Drabble, I don't wanna spoil the best parts so I'm not gonna add anymore tags, I make shitty ideas at 12 am, Read at Your Own Risk, honestly this is probably something only I want, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geeko/pseuds/Geeko
Summary: Dia just wanted to have a normal conversation with her friends for once. Can't have that with Mari.





	Dia Has Seen It All

Ruby heard the ear piercing scream coming from the room where her sister was, and knew that there was immediate trouble. She ran out of the room and went into the one where her sister was in. 

There Dia was, lying on the floor defeated, a pillow on her flushed face. She was groaning loudly. 

“Onee sama, what happened?” Ruby rushed to her sister’s side, kneeling next to her. Dia responded by pointing at the table in front of her. It had her phone. 

“Don't...look at their messages. Spare yourself. Please.” Dia sounded defeated, which made Ruby raise an eyebrow. Weird. Usually Dia would rush to get her phone back. Curiosity got the best of her, and Ruby went over to the table to pick up Dia’s phone. Her eyes widened at the messages, then her jaw dropped. 

“O-Onee sama…” Ruby dropped the phone on the table, not caring if it shattered. She turned to her sister very, very slowly. “Why would Mari-chan send that?”

“I warned you Ruby.” Normally at this point Dia would have rushed to Ruby’s aid and yell at her obscene friends for showing her such a terrible picture. But she was so exhausted, so sick of how cruel Earth was, that she just continued to groan on the floor. Soon Ruby came down next to her, covering her face. 

…

The next day at school, Dia strangled Mari with all her strength.

“How dare you send me that? Even Ruby saw it because of you!”

“H-Hey, i-it was a-” Mari struggled to breath under Dia’s powerful hold, but Kanan came up to them and forcefully separated the two. Kanan held Dia’s shoulders, but she was still flailing her arms at Mari.

“Ok Mari, what did you do?” Kanan glared at her while Mari looked back sheepishly.

“So you know vore?”

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea at 12 am and wrote it at 2 am. I'm thinking about extending this to an entire shitpost fest but honestly, I think we don't need that much vore jokes in the Love Live fandom. Hope you enjoyed this shitty story ;))


End file.
